Look who's back
by phunkyrooster
Summary: Clark has his special girl, they're happy, until an old flame comes to Smallville. Both girls are jealous of each other and their relationship with Clark. But there's only one girl for Clark, and he knows it.


Clark looked at the girl next to her, he smiled softly thinking how he had never felt so happy with anyone like he felt with her.

"Lois? Are you awake yet"

No answer. He got up slowly, crept downstairs and started cooking up a hearty breakfast for his girl.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Smallville? Where are you?" she groaned and then fell back to sleep.

Clark tiptoed up the stairs, swung open the bedroom door and yelled-

"Lois! Wakey wakey! The sun's shining, the birds are chirping and I made you breakfast."

"Urghh Smallville, can't you talk like a normal human for once?"

"Haha," he said sarcastically, "come on, eat up, don't you remember, we're meeting Chloe and Jimmy later at the movies. "

"Yes I remember. I'm just a little tired."

Clark sat down next to Lois on the bed and the couple started munching on some toast.

"Thank you, Clark"

"For what?"

"For being a great boyfriend. I mean, Ollie never made me breakfast in bed. And you can kiss better than him"

"Thank you," he grinned as if to say 'I know', then started laughing realising how cocky he was being.

"Aww, you are so cute when you smile like that."

Lois pulled him towards her and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Clark wrapped his arms around her and they both hugged each other, never wanting to let go. But then the doorbell rang.

"Let me see who it is, Clark"

"No! You are not going downstairs wearing my football jersey. That's for my eyes only."

He got out of the bed and rushed downstairs. He just wanted to get rid of whoever it was. He opened the door and to his surprise it was none other than Miss Lana Lang.

"Clark!" she hugged him tightly "Hi oh, I've missed you so much. How are you?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Lois was just picking out some clothes when she heard a familiar voice. She knew who it was straight away- Clark's ex. Jealousy overcame Lois Lane. She knew how much Lana meant to Clark and she didn't want her wrecking their relationship. Lois walked slowly and quietly to the top of the stairs wondering what Lana was doing here in Smallville.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Lana, what are you doing here in Smallville?" It's funny how Lois and Clark always had the same thoughts.

"I just wanted to see you again" Lois craked her fingers and began stretching.

Lana leaned in hoping that their lips would meet but Clark pulled away from her. She looked at him slightly confused. Lois became furious.

"See Lana, the thing is- "

"Lana! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Lois exclaimed. she managed to change her anger to fake shock and surprise.

She walked downstairs not realising that she was still wearing Clark's jersey. Lana's eyes widened as she realised that Lois and Clark were an item. Lana was the one to be jealous now as she watched her ex boyfriend and the beautiful Lois Lane kiss in front of her.

"Wow, how long have you guys been together?"

"Well, 3 months ago Lois moved back in here, and we realised that we needed each other. So to answer your question. 2 months and 24 days" he smiled at Lois after saying this.

"Oh, wow, that's great. You know, maybe I should go and leave you two alone." she headed for the front door but Lois pulled her back.

"No! Clark I are just about to meet up with Chloe and Jimmy. It would be great if you could come, like a reunion, they'll be ecstatic to see you. Just give me half an hour to get dressed."

"Umm, okay, should I just wait for you?"

"Yeah, that'll be great!" and with that Lois waltzed up stairs and straight into the bathroom.

Clark guided Lana to the living room where he sat down with her and offered her some coffee.

"Lana, I hope you don't feel weird about Lois and I," Lana felt Clark's warm, strong hands and smiled. "we've been together a while now and you just springing up in Smallville and learning about us they way you did is quite weird." she let go of clark's hand and stood up.

"NO!" she shouted "I mean, I I I'm fine. Yes...I was a little.... surprised.... but I always knew you too were meant for each other, not Lana and Clark, _Lois _and Clark." Lana looked away from Clark trying to hold back some tears. "It even sounds better." She looked up with a fake smile pasted on her face. "Your new pet name- Clois! Has a certain ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. Are you sure you're okay with us?"

"Yes, don't worry Clark."

* * * * * * * * * * *

The pair caught up on the last year of their lives and what they had done and/or achieved. They talked for a full half an hour when Lois walked down the stairs rearing to go to the cinema.

"Come on you too let's go!"

Lois pulled Clark towards her and the pair walked off out of the house arm-in-arm with Lana trailing behind. They slipped in Clark's rusty motor with all three sitting in front, Lois in the middle next to Clark.

Once they got there, they all got out with Lana going out first to greet Jimmy and Chloe who were already there.

"Oh my God, Lana!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hi Chloe, Jimmy. How are you two?"

"We're good, same old same old. What about you? What are you doing in Smallville?"

"I'm just visiting. I'm fine, I'm great actually, although I do feel a little awkward that I'm the only one here without a date" she giggled nervously.

"Wow Lana," Jimmy said "that's what you're feeling awkward about? If I came all the way to Smallville unexpectedly and found out that my ex was madly in love with another girl, I would feel miserable!" Chloe elbowed Jimmy into his ribs. She waited after he had finished his speech to do this because she was thinking the same thing.

"Don't listen to him Lana, come we're watching the new horror movie, said to be the movie of the year."

"Great(!)"

The five of them got their tickets and went into screen 2. Lois and Clark separated themselves from the others and sat at the back of the theatre while Chloe, Lana and Jimmy sat in the middle of the theatre.

The critics were right, the movie was full of pure horror, but every time Lana turned away she had to bear looking at Lois and Clark snuggling up together.

"Get a room!" she said under her breath.

Little did she know that both Lois and Clark could hear her comments.

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited Lana here."

"Lois it's fine, we're dating now, we live together! Besides she always has Chloe to hang out with."

"Yeah but maybe I sprung it on her too quickly. You guys were pretty serious."

"Not as serious as me and you." Lois smiled and kissed Clark and then they carried on watching the film.

Lana actually heard this and this was when she realised that she finally had to get over Clark. She knew that they were meant for each other but she didn't think that Clark would ever be more happy than he was with herself. Lois also realised that she didn't need to be jealous of Lana, she was with Clark and he loved her, after all he was the lucky one in this relationship, not Lois.


End file.
